


Seven Deadly Step-Brothers

by Aelien



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Fic, Blood, Bottom Jimin, Bottom Taehyung, Bottom Yoongi, Boys In Love, Cigarettes, Dominance, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Forbidden, Gangs, Gangsters, Idols, Korean Characters, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Jungkook/Taehyung, Money, Multi, Other, Passion, Psychological Drama, Relationship(s), Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Step-siblings, Submission, Top Jimin, Top Jungkook, Top Yoongi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelien/pseuds/Aelien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bad girl now lives with Bangtan as Jimin's step-sister, witnessing drama and getting herself involved with love and attraction. When attachments are made, and this girl soon witnesses the dark sides to these seven boys she is inevitably in love with, how will she stay? Through blood, and tears, and sex, she has to find a way to survive her dark past and even darker romantic endeavours.</p><p>Is this all just really a game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mine and Mine Only

**Author's Note:**

> 1) There may be some swearing, just sayin'.
> 
> 2) Although Bangtan Sonyeondan is still famous in this fic, there are some changes, though not a lot (for example; Jimin's parents aren't actually divorced [I wouldn't know if they were, anyways] and some of the Bangtan members actually have siblings, so...).
> 
> 3) These are not their personalities, but I've used my general idea of them to represent their flaws and strong points throughout this fic, so please keep in mind that I don't know them and do not mean to offend them.
> 
> 4) Please envision yourself in this fan fiction as the main character, even though some of the Original Character's features/assets/personalities may be different to you! 
> 
> 5) I originally didn't want it to be Original Character x BTS, but who am I kidding? I wanted to envision myself with them, as most others probably do. But there is the Yoonmin pairing going on too because I can't let myself loose of that.
> 
> 6) Actually, that's a lie, Jimin is a slut with almost everyone in this fan fic (I swear I did not laugh typing that, ahem...).

 

 

Jungkook paced around the kitchen, one can of creaming soda in his hand, and a pen in the other. He took sips here and there, feeling the sugary fizz bubbling his tongue, and crossed out a minute for when she was to arrive. To his panic, that would be any time soon. He gulped down the entire can, and crossed out eleven minutes, grabbing another one before he heard the doorbell ring.

Eleven minutes since he'd been awake, and eleven minutes that the other boys had told him where Jimin had gone off to, and who Jimin was bringing with him. It didn't seem fair at all. He smelt like crap. What would they think of the infamous Jeon Jungkook then?

Oh God. But there was no time.

She was here. _Her and Jimin were here!_

He shot out of the kitchen, bumping into a hurried Taehyung, who was pulling his pants on as he hopped to the door. Jungkook darted past him, snickering slightly as the older boy slipped on the floorboards and yelped out, ' _Aish_!' only to bask in the absence of no offered help. Namjoon eyed him in annoyance as he walked after the eager maknae, and Taehyung squabbled as he got up and followed suit. 

Yoongi was already at the door, leaning by the frame as he opened it. Jungkook's heart hammered against his ribs. He didn't know why (because he was usually coolheaded and didn't really care) but he overthought a lot, and having a female coming to live with them really did terrify him. Who was she, anyway? 

Well... he knew who she was, obviously; Jimin's step-sister. But he didn't even know her name yet. Jimin hadn't told him. Jimin hadn't told any of them. Jungkook was surprised, because he'd thought that he'd at least have told Yoongi (he told Yoongi everything), and Yoongi would've slipped it up one of those long nights where he accidentally (on purpose) drank too much soju for his liking and ended up knocking on Jungkook's door at 4am in the morning, crying about his insecurities and many of Jimin's little thoughts that not even the toughest of them all (Yoongi) could handle... but... uh, nope.

Nothing.

Yoongi must've been just as clueless as them, too.

Heck, maybe Jimin had been, also.

Three hours ago, Jimin had said, "I'm off to get my sister from the airport. I'll talk to you guys later," before grabbing his jacket, car keys and cologne.

"Jimin-ah?" Taehyung had called after him from the lounge room where the others were. "You're a brat. But since when were you an _independent_ brat?"

Everyone had expected Park Jimin to whine about driving and ask one of the older boys to do it, at least, but he hadn't even complained.

"Yeah!" Seokjin shouted after. "Are you lying to us? Are you going to go pick up chicks and leave us here by ourselves? Some hyung you are! We can't get off to Yoongi alone."

Yoongi glared at the oldest boy, snatched the television remote out of his hand and sauntered out of the lounge room to the door (all the while, ignoring Seokjin's whines and Namjoon's grumbles) where Jimin was checking himself out on the mirror behind it. The younger boy rubbed his thumb across his chin and bit his lip, smirking. His low eyes sparkled dark, and his light hair was parted across his face.

"You look too good to be going out so publicly. You sure Bang Shihyuk will let?"

Jimin stopped his acts of vanity and stared at a neutral Yoongi, blinking at Jimin in the mirror solemnly. Why hadn't he asked where he was going? Anyone else would've asked for details.

"I don't care about girls," he said, as if reminding him.

Jimin blushed and looked down at his feet. "Hyung, I... I would've preferred it if you did."

"But I don't," Yoongi said flatly. "But is she really your step-sister? You never mentioned such things to me, Jimin-ah..." suddenly, Yoongi came closer and stared at a red-faced Jimin. "You really are a brat."

Jimin could not meet Yoongi's eye.

"You're bringing a girl into our dorm, huh? Bet she won't even fucking pay rent, will she?"

"She's my sister, hyung," Jimin mumbled.

"I don't care if she's your sister or the bloody queen of England. We work hard and practice hard and, frankly, we don't need some girl coming in here to ruin us, do we?"

"No romance," Jimin said, mustering up enough courage to look Yoongi in the eye.

Yoongi glared, and spoke with lazy satoori. "Listen. You, Park Jimin, are a creature of lust. You'll take what you can get, and you're not chicken shit compared to the others. Neither am I, of course, which is why we are so good for each other. But you're fucking mine," he said lowly into Jimin's ear. "It will probably turn you on that she's your step-sister, but do you know just how much I'd fuck shit up for you, Park Jimin? Because if you don't..."

"No, no," Jimin said, gulping even as Yoongi cornered him back against the wall and slipped him inside the room of the office, shutting the door. "Yoongi hyung, you don't... you might like her..."

"I don't speak to anyone outside us, Jimin-ah. You keep failing me these days. I wonder, do you love me as much as you first said?"

"Yoongi!" Jimin whined, eyebrows furrowing. "This isn't fair."

"Why must she come here? Answer that. Answer it and I may consider."

"She has behaviour issues. She can't stay with our newly-wed parents. My mother requested for her to live with me and learn some manners. I don't know why, but I can't say no to my own mom, hyung, and you know that. Fucking hell."

Yoongi blinked. "What does she do?"

"I don't know," Jimin said, looking sincere. Yoongi searched his expression for any sort of lie, but saw none.

"Jimin," the older boy said sternly, and the younger boy went red at the lustful way his older hyung was staring at him. "What is her name, at least."

"Ariya."

"Ari?"

"No, not Ari-yah, just Ariya."

"Sounds... foreign," Yoongi concluded.

"She is."

This made the older boy smirk, musing. "Ah, then I am not threatened at all."

Jimin returned the smile, letting out a relieved breath that he hoped his older counterpart would not catch. A jealous Yoongi was a scary Yoongi, and if Ariya was going to live with them, he'd want to keep her safe.

"Is she a pretty foreigner, though?"

Jimin gulped hard.

Yes. Yes she was. She had a timeless elegance about her, and she was only seventeen (and she'd have to address all of them as oppa). Jimin had fallen for her straight away at the wedding ceremony, but of course, that was when he hadn't known she was Michael's daughter (Michael was Jimin's mother's new husband), until he'd asked his mother who she was.

A lot of foreigners had come together to the reception at Seoul to celebrate, and they were all beautiful (Michael himself was quite beautiful), but nothing like Ariya. Maybe it had been how she resembled a fellow Korean, with her pale skin, and long black hair, and pretty pink lips, but it was something. The way her neck curved up finely, and the smooth black hairs behind her long neck, her prominent collarbones and her height, and her contagious smile... and her short, black dress so daring and devilish and tempting...

"Jimin-ah, you're zoning out on me. What's up with that?" Yoongi snapped Jimin back to reality, and the younger boy smiled with a blush.

"She's really something else, hyung. She has a sort of charm I cannot explain, even though I've never talked to her."

Yoongi narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, shoving Jimin against the wall and pressing his load against his. Jimin tried to squirm away as Yoongi kissed Jimin's neck, wanting the younger boy to take control of him.

"T-This is wrong," Jimin mumbled.

"What's wrong is you not telling any of us you had a pretty step-sister, let alone the fact that she was coming to _live_ with us. Does bang Shihyuk fucking know, Jimin, or did you keep it from him, too?"

"He knows!" Jimin said.

Yoongi pushed the younger boy by the shoulders and pinned him against the wall, watching Jimin pant heavily. Yoongi never got mad. He didn't really give a shit, but that was the scariest part, really. When he didn't care, he was on a violent roll, and it was contradictory to his true personality, where he thought a lot and barely slept, but that was him.

That was Yoongi.

And maybe for all the wrong reasons, Jimin had fallen in love with it once.

"I'll fuck her first," Yoongi muttered. "I'll fuck her first so that if you ever do, you can remember me."

Jimin wanted for Yoongi to stop being so vulgar, but he secretly kind of liked the thought. His cheeks went even redder, and his body temperature grew warmer, and Yoongi's pale, veiny hands grew even softer with each caress of his neck.

"When she comes," he whispered. "Introduce her first to me, okay?"

"Yoongi-"

"If you want her, we can both have her, okay? Just... just don't be a fucking bitch to me about it."

"Yoongi-"

"And if you want, we can-"

"Yoongi!"

The older boy jumped back, and Jimin glared at him. "I'm going to be late."

Yoongi's eyes widened, and he stepped away, removing his hand from Jimin's belt loop. "Okay. But can I come with, by any chance?"

"Shut up," Jimin muttered.

The older boy smiled instead of being offended, like Jimin had hoped for the older boy to be. "Please be mean to me some more, hyung. I like it a lot. Please abuse me."

"Please just shut the fuck up," Jimin said, rolling his eyes and walking out of the office.

Hoseok had been walking past the corridor and, as he saw the two walking out, he rose a suspicious eyebrow, but didn't say a word. Yoongi was honestly really embarrassing sometimes, but Jimin was a needy little brat. The two were a good pair, but Jimin wasn't sure he was good for him these days.

Yoongi remembered all this as he turned the doorknob, three hours later, with an enthusiastic Jungkook next to him.

When the door opened, and a pretty girl with long black hair came through, not meeting anyone's eyes as she dragged her luggage behind her, Taehyung stopped approaching and stared in complete awe and fascination.

Oh, she was so beautiful.

Jimin helped carry some of her luggage behind her, and they placed it behind the door as Yoongi shut it.

"Welcome to the fun house," Yoongi said sarcastically and ruthlessly, as all the Bangtan members gathered to introduce themselves.

Jungkook extended a hand out to her, wearing a bright smile. She looked at his hand, and then looked up at him. She cautiously took his, and then smirked.

"I... I'm Jeon Jungkook. Do you... do you speak Korean?" he asked in English.

"I do," she replied, continuing the rest in Korean. "I've been living here my entire life."

All of them exchanged confused glances.

Namjoon opened his mouth to speak, but Hoseok intervened. "And how long will you be living here?"

"Dunno," she shrugged. "Jimin?"

"Yes, sis?"

"Thank you." She wrapped herself around Jimin, and Hoseok watched Yoongi as the older boy raged internally. Her lips pressed against Jimin's smooth cheek, and she clung onto him. "Thank you for being so great."

"Hmph," Yoongi muttered with an evil eye. "I'm going to bed."


	2. Peanut Battered Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh.  
> Oh I'm not sure where I'm going with this, but hopefully somewhere great, huh? I don't know. I want to make Yoongi stop seeming like such a fucking bitch, but he's really fucking jealous. Hey, but I'm a fucking Yoongi stan, so I should cut some slack on his fictional self, shouldn't I?  
> Oh, I know I should, but it's too good to see (well, technically envision) him so... you know... bitchy, hah.  
> Also, sorry for swearing so fucking much (see what I did there), but I feel like it creates emphasise.  
> Anyways, I'm picking out her next victim.  
> Hmm... I'm anticipating this myself. I'll try and add some more actual things happening, but you know...  
> I don't know.  
> Hope the second chapter wasn't as lame as the first. I never continue out my fics, but strangely enough, I feel responsible to finish this one.  
> Hopefully, this feeling is perpetual. Otherwise...  
> Well, shit.  
> ALSO, THEIR COMEBACK IM...  
> SORRY I JUST...  
> FUCK.  
> FUCK!  
> YOONGI'S HAIR, I'M SO...  
> FUCKKKKKK.

 

"On Wednesday nights," Taehyung said matter-of-factly, sitting in Ariya's room (Jimin's room, actually, but he was sound asleep) at the crack of dawn, spooning a jar of peanut butter, "we gather and spend time together. You know, like a family sort of thing, and that's what we'll be doing tonight."

The new girl blinked at him, clueless. He'd taken another lick of the spoon, and reached inside it again, concentrating on that solely.

"Why?" Ariya had asked.

"Hm." He tapped the back of the spoon on his chin, in thought. "Because it's a thing we do."

"Yeah but—why is it a thing? Don't you guys spend enough time together every single second of every hour?"

"Yeah. Fuck. Don't get me wrong, I want to jab them sometimes, but they're my best friends man."

"Oh. Oh."

"Yeah."

"Do you have a favourite?"

Taehyung stopped toying with his spoon and glared up at a sleepy Ariya. "That's a dumb question."

"Still a question."

"A question with no answer."

"Oh, don't be like that, Kim Taehyung. I've only known you for a couple hours and I feel like I trust you as much as I do my grandma."

"But I'm not answering that."

"Why?"

"Because!"

A long pause. Damn this girl. She was staring at him, probably looking the most charming at her worst. She smiled smugly, and Taehyung mustered up his best glower to use against her. She kept smiling. He kept glaring, until he resigned and let out an annoyed breath.

"Fine! Fuck. Fuck, okay. Okay, okay, alright. I'll tell you." He leaned in, bringing his voice down to even more of a hushed whisper. "Love all of them, of course. They're, you know, my best mates, but I can't choose my favourite, per se, but I can tell you who I don't get along with. Hm? Sound juicy enough?"

"Great!" she said, leaning in close with apparent curiosity. "Tell me. I promise I won't tell a soul."

"Gotta _promise_ promise though," Taehyung said, whipping up his pinky finger. "Otherwise I'm gonna get beat."

"Why?" Ariya asked with concern, raising up her own pinky to entwine with his. "Are they abusive?"

"Psht. Abusive, huh. No, not at all. Just annoying. I have the biggest hands of the seven. If anything, I'm your best bet at packing a punch."

"Yeah. I know. I saw you smash that bottle in—"

"Hey. Hey, we don't talk about that. They already said some shit ages ago about me being a 'born hitter' but you know..."

"Okay. I know. Now, are you going to tell me?"

"Well, I have a feeling you're not gonna let me out if I don't, so I really have no choice, do I?"

"You don't."

"See. I knew it. My point."

Taehyung let out a final sigh, closed the lid on the peanut butter jar, licked the spoon completely, and then leaned forward, breathing out through his nose. Ariya felt herself victorious for getting a boy to talk so soon, but maybe Kim Taehyung was just an open book. Either way, he seemed inclined to talk to her about stuff. She favoured him the most, really, but she couldn't let Jimin go.

Fuck. That's right. Jimin.

She turned around to look at him on his bed, sound asleep. Taehyung did the same, and as both their eyes lay on the angelic, babyfaced Jimin fast asleep like an exhausted cherub, wrapping himself around his blankets as if he were making a Jimin burrito, Taehyung opened his mouth and whispered.

"Yoongi is a bit... he's a bit harsh. He's a bit mean. He made me cry once."

"Cry?" Ariya blinked, turning to face him.

Taehyung looked down at Ariya, who had her hands hauling her forward, eyes wide like bulbs, shining under the lamplight. He smiled sort of, musing. "Yeah. I cry. We all do, but you know..."

"No, I don't. Tell me!" she said, almost even yapping.

"Why are you so enthusiastic?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. "Are you a sadist?"

"No!" she whisper-yelled. "I just... just... just go on."

"He's an absolute cockhead sometimes. Even to Jiminie. Like, I dunno if you noticed, but he favours Jimin the most, and kind of looks up to Namjoon even though Namjoon's younger."

"But—"

"But to me, he's an absolute dick."

"Why?"

"We just don't get along that well. I told you—he made me cry. He made fun of my smile. I was really self-conscious about it when I was still a rookie, but now I think I look quite cute."

Ariya blushed and dropped her head. He did look cute. He looked incredibly striking. Especially with his light teal highlights, like Yoongi's, except interspersed, rather than dyed fully. Taehyung noticed her checking him out, and shagged up his hair a bit, and lowered himself down against her so that she was lying on the bed.

Oh fuck. Oh no. Oh fuck no. Oh fuck yes!

Ariya almost died.

"Do I turn you on, Ari?" he whispered lowly in her ear as he hovered over her, smelling like peanut butter and long-lasting conditioner and baby food. Why did he smell like baby food? Hah, it didn't even matter. She could die like this and it wouldn't even matter. Was she losing her cool girl demeanour already? She didn't need a boy to seduce her like this. But, truth be told, the minute her eyes had laid over Jimin, that notion within her had completely evaporated out of her mind.

She still remembered him that night, sitting on her table, across from her as he swirled a fine glass of red wine round and round, staring at it with his low eyes. Park Jimin! Park Jimin? Park Jimin! (Her father hadn't even fucking told her!) Neither of them had talked that night, but as they danced around the dance floor, Jimin had slid a hand across her waist, and she was no fool. Ariya wasn't dumb. Her dress had perhaps been too revealing (her best friend, Giyeon, had told her to go daring, to practice for the nightclubs when they finally turned of age—plus, it wasn't like they'd been fucking expecting Park Jimin [Yes! The Park Jimin of Bangtan Sonyeondan!] to be her fucking step-brother), but he'd been too attracted to her that he couldn't have let her go.

And honestly, fuck yes. Absolutely fuck yes. Man, had that been a fucking achievement to rave on about at to her friends the next morning.

"Ari?" Taehyung cooed, with his low and husky and strangely melodic voice. "Do you want me... to..."

His warm, big hand suddenly pressed against her thigh (oh, he wasn't kidding when he said they were big) and Taehyung's lips came devilishly close to her neck. Ariya shut her eyes, breathed out heavily, felt Taehyung's body press lower against hers, and tried not to picture Jimin that night, somewhere private, probably in a hotel suite with silk red bedsheets, and petals around the both of them, as Taehyung breathed hotly against her earlobe. Ariya's mind went haywire with erotic thoughts of Jimin, even though it was Taehyung who was—

"What the fuck."

Suddenly, the lights slapped on. Ariya cringed. Taehyung pulled himself back, and Yoongi stood at the doorway, stern and annoyed.

"What the actual fucking fuck."

Ariya was breathless, and embarrassed, and completely rid of any confidence as she looked down at the peanut butter tub now on the floor. Jimin grumbled and groaned, moaning—it was a damn sweet moan—and turned to the other side, snuggling in tighter to wrap up the Jimin burrito fully. Yoongi stared with utter distaste at the two, but then he suddenly looked relieved.

Good. Good. Great! She wasn't fucking touching Jimin. He could care less about whoever she touched. Just not fucking Jimin. If she fucking touched Jimin, he would fucking kill her. Like, probably not actually, but he'd—

Yoongi let out a stifled breath, musing as he now had dirt on the both of them.

"Kim Taehyung," Yoongi said, with emphasise on his first name, "you do remember we were going to go for a jog with the dogs today, right?"

"Right," Taehyung nodded, clearing his throat as he panted, trying to stop the adrenalin from coursing through his veins. "That's why I woke up in the first place."

Ariya looked between the two, and decided to not stare at Yoongi when he shot her an indifferent, yet disgusted, look. There was something about his blank gaze that seemed mocking, and all too challenging. And, in all honesty, Ariya was sick and tired of accepting challenges. That was her past. Now... it was different.

"Wake Jimin-ah up. I'm going to get the gear. Don't mess with that girl, alright? She doesn't need to worry about boys. Leave her be."

Then, he walked away.

Taehyung turned and made a derp face at Ariya, causing her to laugh. "That was weird."

"It was," he smirked. "He went from 'I'll fuck you up,' to silent warrior. Oh, but—we're talking about Min Yoongi, right? Not the... the..."

"No. No. Fuck no." Ariya cleared her throat as Taehyung stared at her. "Sorry. Uh, but no. I kind of..."

"Liked it?"

Ariya dropped her head.

"Good. I need it for fan service prompts."

"That alone?" Ariya mooned, almost disappointed.

He winked at her knowingly. "That alone."

 

 

 


	3. Flower Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little dose of Vkook anyone?

 

Ever since she was a child, Ariya loved the forests. She loved the feeling of mystery, knowing the fact that many, many years ago, the earthen ground was used for other purposes, and had once been a home to many endangered species. It was a reminder of an ancient past, an antique memory; a milestone, a natural time capsule compacted away from the ruining hands of today's society.

She found herself the most tranquil when she was away from civilisation.

Ariya sighed, huddled in an oversized knitted sweater as she rubbed the fabric together and shuddered. And as the wind howled past the trees, she got a sudden feeling of intense premonition. She would call it deja vu, but it was something else altogether. It was deeper. Like melancholia to sadness. It was as if she could recall a future, another memory yet to come, right in the same place... a place not here, but somewhere up ahead, and it made her shiver as the crisp air respirated throughout her already-frosted lungs.

"Look," came a familiar voice from the distance. "Why are we even... _jeez..._  I don't think we can do it."

"We can't even do it."

"Well, _I_ think we can."

"No way. We don't have to sneak all the time. There could be other ways—"

"I think you guys need to shut the fuck up and just do it."

Ariya felt two hands wrap around her shoulders, turning around to watch a stern Namjoon staring at her. "You up for it?" he asked whilst the others bantered up ahead, inside the forest, the two that were overlooking a creek further away from the rest.

Namjoon was talking about jumping a train by the woods to go uptown and underground, to meet some of his old friends, including Zico (yes, the _actual_ Zico from Block B!) to play poker with Namjoon or something like that, in hopes of earning more money.

"Usually," he had said as they had first started their trek, a stick in hand, leading the way like Gandalf. "We don't do private things. Heck, we barely have anything private. Bang Shihyuk knows all—he even knows about you! Can you believe...? Anyways... it's not... it's not like we're doing anything bad. A couple of tasks here and there, and we're fine. No gang shit, but you know... Zico knows a lot of people. Glad you wore something comfortable. The others usually go out whilst I stay, but it's hard to not get noticed, though they usually find a way."

"What do you need the money for?" she'd asked quietly.

Hoseok looked down at the fauna-infested floor, huffing beside them. Ariya turned her attention to him for a split second, before the leader stole it back.

"Don't worry about that," Namjoon had said, eyeing her apologetically. "Nothing bad. Just... more personal."

A mellow Hoseok had confirmed some of Ariya's suspicions (that it wasn't anything good, for a start, no matter what Namjoonie had meant by 'nothing bad'), and that it most probably was something either embarrassing or saddening (or both), and Ariya could've already guessed the problem. And she respected it.

"We're a family here. Dysfunctional. Stupid. Pieces of shits that only know music... but..." he continued the rest in English. "We are family. And a family's gotta do what a family's gotta do, know whatt'am sayin'?"

Half an hour later, rubbing her thigh high socks together by a ledge, wishing she'd worn trackies, Namjoon was teetering over her, looking intrigued at Ariya's answer (she'd already obviously agreed, but she had heard the others doubting the negotiation with Zico, so he was probably asking her again for the same reason as he had the others—to see if she had changed her mind).

But she hadn't.

Ariya smiled a tell-tale smile. "Of course I'm up for it. I'm not a pussy."

"Or so I've heard," Namjoon mused, steering Ariya by the shoulders to turn around and walk her back to the others. "She says she'll do it, too," he announced. "So y'all better go with it if the girl is."

"Wait, wait—"

"The only girl here is me," Seokjin said boldly. "I'm just as pretty as one, too, right?"

" _Right_..." Hoseok dragged out before laughing, punching the oldest's square shoulders playfully. "But no time to be vain."

Ariya watched Hoseok, and wondered—truly wondered—whether he was as happy as his outward image projected him to be. And perhaps she shouldn't have been wondering as to why, but she was doing that, too.

Yoongi's lower lip trembled in uncertainty, sizing the girl up as she looked away, narrowing his eyes with dismay. They hadn't even known each other for more than a week, yet he was already making observations. She didn't act as bad as Jimin claimed his parents had warned him of (in fact, even Jimin had consoled his doubts in private to the older boy—"she's so... not like what they told me," he'd said—and Yoongi definitely hadn't distracted him of the subject of Ariya by sliding his hands down his pants... oh absurd! [it had happened anyways]). In fact, she looked harmless.

Wait. Harmless? No. Just oblivious. False observation number one.

But maybe if all the members stopped growing so fond of her, Yoongi would stop being so jealous, right? Though, truth be told, he had talked to himself about this the entire two nights she'd been around. How many times had Yoongi told himself to grow up? Oh, countless times! And how many times did he wake up to see her cuddled around Jimin (not to mention the first night with Taehyung! Oh fuck... don't even get him started on that)? One too many.

One. Too. Fucking. Many.

"Shit," Yoongi muttered under his breath, wiping his nose carelessly on his Puma hoodie sleeve. He should be nice to her. It would only be—

Holy fuck no. Light bulb idea!

Yoongi almost choked on his own unspoken words as he opened his mouth to diss Ariya, wanting to go against his own lame thoughts of 'humane respect,' but then covered it all up, sputtering. The others all gave him peculiar glances, raising eyebrows as Yoongi tried to regain his dignity. Thankfully, they forgot about it quick, and all began talking to Ariya about jumping onto the oncoming train next, but Yoongi was zoning out completely on the initial plan.

Why? Because he had an idea. A malicious, yet such a tempting and mischievous idea...

He _could_ make Ariya fall in love with him. That way, Jimin would still be his, and Ariya'd want Yoongi instead.

 _Could_. If he would stop being such a dick to her. 

But it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

So as they all made their way through the woods, running and laughing and shouting, with the sun shining down through the orange-leaved trees, Yoongi ran close to Ariya, who was close to Jimin and Taehyung. The four of them panted and heaved, running through meadows and fields of wild, beautiful chamomiles, and elegant white gardenias that smelt so tantalisingly good that, when Hoseok slowed down up ahead to pick some, he felt like basking in it forever.

"What's your favourite flower?" Yoongi asked Ariya, picking a gardenia off a shrub and wafting it under his nose. 

The others were looking around, and the two of them were all alone. Ariya knew Yoongi didn't particularly approve of her, so why was he being so nice and... and...

"I like hydrangeas... and camellias... and the lotus... and lilacs... smell nice..."

Oh, he was so pretty that she couldn't concentrate on answering. His pale skin was glowing, and his lips were so pink and plump, yet small, and it made him so beautiful... and she couldn't understand why the infatuation was hitting her hard only now. With his light greeny-teal hair, lazy eyes, and gummy smile (on those rare occasions when he did smile, aside from in his photoshoots and videos), Yoongi was absolutely gorgeous. Sort of like a vampire with his paleness, but still...

Absolutely gorgeous.

And majestic.

And refined.

And there was something about him so well put together. And when she thought of sharing intimate moments with him, all Ariya could envision was his milky white skin against her own, dressing his slim figure down only to love him under the moonlight shining from thousands of kilometres away, up in the heavens. His small nose, and skinless ears, and his neck... oh, his neck...

How many kisses with red lipstick would it take to cover his thin, strong neck whole? However many, Ariya knew it wouldn't take long. She'd kiss his neck all over forever, and ever, and ever, and...

Oh God. She was suddenly dying for his touch. What was this? Her knees got weak as he stared down at her intimately, wearing a small grin as he sniffed the flower, and then slowly... sensually... moving the flower down for her to smell.

"Do you like it?" he asked in a whisper that was almost washed away by the sound of the wind rustling. "It's not my personal favourite, but it's quite light and romantic, don't you think?"

Ariya swallowed down her doubts, smiled brightly, and took the carnation from his hand, staring down at the gardenia. It was white, and the petals were silky smooth around it. Probably almost as smooth as his skin, she was thinking, though she'd never touched him, and probably never would, either, sadly (he was just so shut off and hard to talk to).

"These will be our flower," she said in a soft voice, looking up at him from under the curves of her eyelashes, not able to look away from his pale, ethnic beauty.

Yoongi blinked, speechless as her charm worked in mysterious ways. A weird feeling rushed through his veins. Only a sort of feeling Jimin ever gave him, but it was... more intimate.

 _Different_.

He wanted to punch himself for thinking something like that. How ridiculous! Girls were too high maintenance for him, and he was happy with Jimin, so why did he suddenly— _very_ suddenly—feel the impulsive urge to pull Ariya in by the neck and kiss her numb?

Stupid... stupid!

But he couldn't avoid her sparkling gaze.

"I... I'd quite like that," he said, wholeheartedly, though he wished it hadn't have been. "Gardenias will be our thing, hmm?"

He slowly plucked it from her thin fingers, tucked her hair behind her left ear, and placed it there. "A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl," he whispered, staring at her—like, _really_ staring at her—with a small smile and an awestruck expression he himself wasn't aware of.

But Jungkook did from afar.

They didn't break eye contact until the maknae came around and hugged Ariya from behind, breathing against her neck, with a small, ' _mmm_...' rising from the back of his throat.

Yoongi stared at Jungkook, lips now sealed as he watched Ariya rock under his embrace. She would probably let him continue it, he thought.

Clearly this was his second wrong observation of the day, as she whirled him around and had Jungkook in a headlock.

"I've gotten myself in a shit load of fights, Mr Jeon Jungkook, and I've always won. Don't forget that."

The wide-eyed maknae flailed his arms around, which caused Jimin to take note and jog over. Jungkook struggled, laughing as she playfully wrapped her fingers around his neck and squeezed softly.

"What's going on here, dongsaeng?" Jimin asked the both of them as he caught his breath, obviously looking for a laugh (that's what he always did). "Who did what?"

Yoongi peered at Jimin indifferently. "We going to jump the train?"

"Y-Yeah," Jimin stuttered. "Of course. Why? You—"

Suddenly, Jungkook used the strength he'd been suppressing to push Ariya back and have her stumbling on the ground, orange leaves of autumn flying everywhere by her wrath. Jimin started laughing, but before the others could gather around, he stuck out his hand and helped her up. Ariya was flustered; cheeks burning crimson and fingers working on pulling down her sweater.

"Let's just get to the damn train station, okay?" she huffed, trying to stay mad as she hid her smile (Jimin could see because he was trying to be annoying and follow her, walking backwards).

"Okay, ma'am," Namjoon said in English. "Where are we headed off to?"

"To a place where magic awaits," she said, as if it were a fact.

Jimin hinged his arm around her neck as the others slowly followed by. Hoseok and Seokjin were talking together about dieting, but the rest were either quiet or poking fun at each other.

Namjoon suddenly stopped, gaping as the sound of train tracks came from less than a kilometre away.

Everyone wore the same expression of confusion, and before they all began sprinting towards the sound (and the clear silver hide of the train shining between the trees), Ariya pinched the gardenia from behind her ear tightly in between her thumb and index so that it wouldn't fall, and followed after the seven. She didn't like running, or sweating, but she'd do it if it was for a short time. And, as the train passed by in a swoosh, they knew that there would  _have_ to be a short time for them to make it.

The fastest was Jungkook, whose runner up was Taehyung. The youngest boy waited about five seconds before the last of them (surprisingly not the girl, but Seokjin [actually, never mind, he liked to call himself a girl anyways]), reached the tracks before he jumped and rolled into an open vessel, reaching out a hand for an ambitious Taehyung to grab hold of it.

Sweat was dripping down his chin at this point, but Taehyung was fast and determined. Jungkook reached a little further, and looked behind to see the rest of them jumping in other cabins further down.

Well. At least _that_ was sorted.

"Hyung!" Tae screamed.

"What?! Take my hand, brother!"

Taehyung was gasping and panting. His legs hurt a lot, and everywhere burnt, and he felt like he couldn't breathe at all. His brain was pounding; he was going to implode from the inside and combust, to turn into nothing but fried meat. And this was all he saw...

Until he turned around behind him to see Ariya cheering him on from behind him, catching up to the fast train by herself, a gardenia in hand still.

Jungkook held onto a metallic railing by the door, pulled himself further out to have vicious winds smack through his hair and face, and reached further out for Taehyung through gritted teeth. Ariya would be his motivation.

The older boy reached his own hand out, and as the tracks were about to trail off and away from the forests, Jungkook forced himself out, almost flinging half of him exposed to the outside, risking it all to reach Taehyung...

Adrenalin was rushing through all their veins. Ariya's heart pounded as she looked up ahead, knowing she was going to make it (with Taehyung, too—he just had to reach his hand a little further), causing her to laugh out loud with hysteria. The others were already inside. She could wait to go in with them, but she wanted to be first, with Jungkook and Taehyung.

"So... close..." Jungkook breathed out, squinting as the seasonal sun hit his eye with exquisite harsh light.

"Hyung!" Taehyung cried, forcing himself to speed up, despite how much he wanted to erupt thoroughly. "Hyung! I—"

Their fingers touched. A spark ran from Taehyung's tips to his toes, to his hair and back down to the earthen floor below. It was as if magic had worked, and now Taehyung was catapulting through the air straight as Jungkook pulled him into the opening, the both of them rolling over on the wooden panels with haystacks, Taehyung barely breathing, all sweaty despite the cool breeze.

Jungkook smiled with his eyes shut, relieved...

Taehyung shot up first before the maknae, but they both said her name at the same time.

"Ariya."

How could they have forgotten?

"Shit. Fuck! Shit. Okay okay okay, um... shit! FUCK!" Taehyung paced around before running to the opening to see Ariya still running.

Jungkook followed suit, and the both of them stared as Ariya slowed down, looking disappointed. Both boys felt their stomachs sink. She would either be with Yoongi and Hoseok, or Jimin, Jin and Namjoon. However, Jungkook wasn't sure what pairings were in each vessel.

There had been three, clearly, but none of them had paid that much attention. Plus more from the continuum of the train, though none of them had used those loading docks (or so Jungkook couldn't recall from trying to help Taehyung—he'd seen all of them jump in one after in the background as he had). 

Ariya waved at the two, slowing down. And as a strong hand extended outward (Taehyung was bidding that those arms belonged to Jimin) for her to reach from the second vessel, she smiled weakly at them, and then rolled in.

"There goes our shot," Taehyung muttered, closing the door to their vessel and lying down. He found a strand of wheat and started chewing on it.

Jungkook towered over him, and pulled out his polaroid camera. "May as well take photos?" he said. "To remember when you let the most prettiest thing go?"

"You're just saying that because she's the only female," the older boy said, shutting his eyes with confidence.

Jungkook took a photo and then kicked him in the ribs, red-faced and out of breath. "You're being a dick. I know about that morning, okay?"

"Ah, Min Suga. Of course he told you."

"He tells me everything when he's drunk," the maknae said, almost as if he were reciting rules.

"True. But see, I'm not joking. Otherwise, I'm just as pretty, no?" Taehyung smiled his infamous rectangle smile cheekily.

"But see," Jungkook mocked. "Your kisses suck."

Taehyung opened his eyes and suddenly pulled Jungkook down by the leg, and the two tumbled over each other. Taehyung hovered over the younger boy and pushed him down, pinning him from both sides. The two were probably the same level in strength, but no way in hell was Jungkook going to overrun an ambitious Taehyung. Plus, he wasn't sure if he wanted to...

The older boy's breaths became shallow, and his eyes got lazy, and he collapsed by Jungkook's shoulder, breathing in the scent of haystacks and wheat and weird earthy stuff. He then flopped beside him, placing a hand on the maknae's diaphragm, listening and feeling his chest rise and fall with every breath, discernible even over the sound of the cluttering train tracks.

"When are we getting off again?" Jungkook whispered, heart hampering in time with the bumps on the railway.

"Before we reach the city. Do you remember where we're going?"

"We're negotiating."

"Damn right we are," Taehyung boasted, pressing his lips against Jungkook's neck just as a tease. "But my kisses suck, huh? I'll show you what _really_ sucks, then..."

Jungkook sat upright and slapped Taehyung away. "Dude. Tae. You're precious to me. Don't turn into Jimin."

Taehyung frowned. "But you've let me touch you so many times before, hyung, I don't understand..."

The maknae blushed bright red, and chuckled a little bit before rolling his head back. "You haven't told any of them, have you?"

"'Course not," Taehyung hummed. "What kind of big brother would I be then, huh?"

The both of them exchanged a knowing glance and laughed, sharing an inside joke.

"Ah, Jimin," Jungkook said, satisfied with the humour. "Wonder what he's doing as a big brother now in the same docks as her."

"Need we wonder?" Taehyung said teasingly. "You just wait till we get off."

The younger boy was still red-faced. "Do you mean what I think you mean?"

Taehyung put the wheat in his mouth and continued chewing. "Damn fucking right I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty next chapter, yay!


	4. Deal With The Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay okay. Change of plans. No smut. YET! (I need to add a lot of emotional foundation for Jimin and her first, okay???? Okay... But I give you some yaoi instead... maybe hehe) But for crushing your hopes, I will try and make up for it...  
> Soon.  
> Apologies!  
> 감사 여러분!!!

 

 

The eight of them stood by the doorway, awkward as smoke fumes whiskered around the air in curly tendrils, with the smell of nicotine and booze oh-so present in the atmosphere.

Namjoon and Yoongi stepped forward, and Zico looked up from his cards, eyes scanning over the two with an expression that resembled nonchalance. In his mouth was a lit cigar, rolling around with every movement of his tongue. He looked bored. He bit on the end with his golden-cased teeth, neatly pressed his cards down on the table, and watched all the females surrounding him by the wall lean closer, and all the men on the table widen their eyes.

"Full house," was all he said through the thick cigar in his mouth, and all four of the men grumbled.

One violently stood up, a short, round man with a sweat-drenched face, his chair cluttering on the floor as he pointed an accusing finger right at Zico.

Zico didn't glance up at all, but closed his eyes with a smile as he took a drag. The man cussed at him, shoved the money on his side to the young male with a fox-face, threw his gold chain off his neck, and marched out the door with his beefy legs. The other three, skinnier and seedier men exchanged awkward glances, pulled more stacks of money (there were already piles on the table) out of their pockets, and left with more mannerisms.

Zico finally opened his eyes when he heard the door to his basement shut, staring at all his collected riches with fascination. A female helped upright the chair and then went back against the wall, whispering to another woman holding a cigarette.

As if on some sort of queue, all the females uncrossed their legs but crossed their arms, noses up high, necks strained to show every curve and assent of their porcelain doll bodies. They stared at Ariya, who had her hand entwined with Jimin's, grip tight.

Namjoon and Yoongi slowly approached the table. Zico called a female over—a leggy female with more tanned skin than the other powdered faces—to whisper in her ear. She smiled, pressed her red lips against his neck, and then left out the room.

"Welcome, welcome," Zico said, in a very theatrical voice. His eyes scanned the two volunteers who pulled out chairs and sat down, and then the other six. His eyes lingered on Ariya's—the scared lamb amongst seven of her accompanying lions—and he looked... hungry.

Jimin's grip tightened. He knew Zico, but he didn't _know_ Zico like that. Though then again, he didn't know Ariya that much either. But he had a responsibility, and he would take care of her no matter what.

The others shifted in their spot. Yoongi glowered when he looked at Jimin's hand—it had already been enough torture to watch him give her his hoodie because she was cold on the train—but tried to remind himself of the plan.

"Is she yours?" Zico asked Namjoon, nodding towards Ariya.

"Yes... she's ours," he said cautiously.

The atmosphere was not right. Usually Zico wasn't this uptight and greedy—he had a whole sea of women surrounding him right now, and he had the nerve to ask about Ariya?—but Namjoon had come here to do what he did so very often. To gamble against his wealthier best friend during his underground days.

"I see, I see," Zico said slowly, looking up at Ariya with his fingertips pressing against each other like he was Mr Burns off Simpsons. Except he was obviously more striking. And much more enriching. "Any others?" 

"Me."

Everyone turned to look at Hoseok step forward, surprised.

Namjoon glared. "No, Hoseok-ssi. You've never done this before." The leader turned around to Zico, who was looking back and forth between Namjoon and Hoseok critically. "Don't listen to him. He's not doing it."

"I'm doing it," Hoseok said, balling his fists. "I am."

"You're not."

Yoongi nudged Namjoon with annoyance. "Let him."

Namjoon death-stared his older hyung, and kept locking and unlocking his jaw, as if he were about to cry or scream. He opened his mouth to say something, wiped his eyebrow, and then brought his fist up to rest against half his face with resignation, avoiding the sniggers from the unimpressed females.

"Brother," Zico said in a calm voice, causing the girls to shut up. "Let your friend do what he pleases. I am guessing there will be a lot of money involved if you are so hesitant?"

Yoongi nodded slowly.

"Hm."

Zico thought for a while.

"Well... luckily, today I have another alternative for those who will not participate. That way, you will either win some money, win all the money, or lose completely. However, if you do win only once, you owe me debt. If you win on both occasions, you get all the money with no debt paid. You play Jiho's game right, you get Jiho's wins," he said, gesturing the money and gold around him. "But—and it's a big but—if you lose in both this game, and that... you owe me the amount you wish to get off me, which is a total of sixty grand in US money."

Jin stepped forward. "I'll sit this gamble, too."

Zico smiled. "Ah, Seokjin. You have always been an interesting man. Come, sit. My boys will be here soon. Four against four. Think it fair? The three other elders will also sit beside me. Hyungs against hyungs. Except, I will replace Yukwon as I am leader."

A female came into the room, three other men following him, in strange, colourfully tailored clothes and pipes in their mouths. The same tanned female was carrying a sack, which she filled up with all the money and gold.

At this point, Ariya was trembling. The room was stuffy, and it stunk a lot, and she didn't feel like these people were idols at all. It was like she was a mouse in a maze. Her head was ringing, and although she'd smoked a lot of this gunk before, the smell reminded her of a place she did not want to visit.

Her past.

Jimin's grip tightened. Yoongi's eyes narrowed. Ariya's heart hampered.

"So," Zico said, shuffling cards as the females—all two dozen of them—filed out the room, whilst the four other men, who Ariya assumed were from Block B, sat around the dark green table with intricate, gold carvings made into it. Except for one, who stood by the closed window like security. "Do you want to hear my conditions for the second game? It will not be competitive. But it will be more like a mission."

"GTA," Taehyung mumbled so that only the three others could hear.

Jungkook stepped on his foot, and Taehyung bit back a groan of pain.

Jimin opened his mouth to ask, but Yoongi intervened, eyes piercing through the younger boy's. "What exactly will this mission involve?"

Zico leaned forward, took a drag of his cigar, and leaned back in his chair, eyes lazy as he stared dreamily at Ariya—now the only female in the room. The other Block B members did so, too, and Ariya almost erupted in flames from the heat rising in her body.

Jimin's hands crushed against hers as he spoke.

"You go to downtown Seoul, on the outskirts of the city, right where all the tall buildings end. I'll text you the address. You sneak into a warehouse; I'll provide you weapons—"

"Woah! Woah!" Namjoon cried out.

Yoongi instinctively inclined his hand to keep from Namjoon from standing up. The leader was almost squirming in his seat with panic, staring around him.

Nobody was looking at him. Only Ariya was, who looked just as terrified as he was.

"No. We're not—"

"We are." Hoseok said sternly.

"We're risking too many damn lives!" Namjoon fisted the table, causing the cards to go up in the air. "I don't want to hear anymore before you start, Jiho. We gotta leave. This isn't smart."

The Block B members stared at Bangtan with disapproval, and at their leader, as if to say, _'Why the hell did you let them in here?'_ Zico gave his fellow band members an apologetic look, and nodded his head forward with his iconic smile.

"I understand that perhaps sixty grand may not be enough to sacrifice a life or more for one you want to save," his eyes were steady on Hoseok as he finished his cigar. "But..."

Namjoon stood up, and Yoongi grumbled, not being able to stop him. The leader looked at Zico, then to the silent Block B members, and back at Hoseok. He was arranging pieces of the puzzle together. "You already made a fucking bet, huh?"

Hoseok chewed on the inside of his mouth. "Yeah. I did." Well, there was no point in denying it anymore.

Namjoon paced around the smoke-stained place and breathed out shallowly. "Fucking hell," he muttered, gnawing on his lower lip. Now there was no choice. Dealing with Zico was like dealing with the devil.

The maknaes stared at him. Yoongi almost face-desked himself. Ariya shuffled her feet together, and Zico smiled wildly.

"I wouldn't assign you my own task if I didn't think you bunch of rookies were capable."

"We're not rookies any—"

Jungkook stepped on Tae's foot again. Tae grumbled. Ariya didn't know what this private correlation was all about exactly, but she wasn't sure it was safe for her to know anyway. Things seemed dangerous as it was, and she didn't even _know_ what it was. She had the same vague idea, but no...

Zico went on.

"Look," he said, standing up and pressing his arms against the table to lean in. "This is my problem. If you die, so do I, alright? It's not as easy as it sounds. If you get caught in shit, so do I. You are my middlemen. You work on my behalf. And you have before, but this involves something larger. We're all toast if shit fucks up, right? So don't. Fuck. Up. Easy. Simple, okay?"

He took out another cigar from his baggy fur coat, lit it up, and then sat back down. All eyes were on him.

"You go in there, you shoot some cunts if you have to, take the money they fucking owe me, and leave. See, they're probably not home, but you're gonna have to break into the safe. I already have the code. Don't ask me how, or why, or when, or whatever. You do as I say, and I give you the money for your sister to live, alright?"

All eyes landed on Hoseok, who was put on the spotlight. His eyes were sparkling brown, and he shut them tight, gritting his teeth. "I'll do anything for her."

"Good. It's settled then, huh?" he took a drag. "Play some fucking rounds with me, we see who wins here. When they come back—and they better fucking come back—" he was staring at the maknaes + Ariya, "then we'll discuss money, alright? Do yourselves proud. I'll give you some gear. Yukwon, be a charm and go get them their essentials."

The man who had been standing silently by the door walked past the four standing by, and gestured them upstairs, out of the basement on the other side they had come through from.

"Oh. And... explain to them the task."

"Will do," Yukwon nodded, before filing up the staircase first, three estranged boys walking after him, and a scared girl.

"This should be exciting," the dark haired, fairly attractive boy said as he opened the door to the main lobby.

The maknae line + Ariya all stared at each other with discomfort.

"I have a feeling we shouldn't have tagged along this time," Taehyung whispered. "Fucking hell."

"We're doing this for Hobi hyung, okay?" Jungkook reassured. "We're a family."

"Family, huh?" Taehyung whispered as they stepped through the door.

Ariya swallowed down hard and stood even closer to Jimin as they went through a corridor, to another door. Jimin had barely said anything at all. Maybe he was really worried.

Ariya turned around, and pressed her lips against his cheek, wishing to fold away in his arms forever, even though she was probably more closer to Taehyung than him.

"I love you," she said. "We'll stay safe."

"I'll protect you," he said in his velvety smooth voice. "Don't forget that, sis."

Ariya dropped her head as he stared at her intimately.

Why would he protect her... when she wasn't sure she wanted to be protected at all?

 

 

 


End file.
